I'm his Girlfriend
by lucyglitter11
Summary: She wasn't jealous...was she? Aged up Felicie and Victor. One-shot.


Felicie danced as she made her way through the growing crowd of Paris to meet her best, not to mention, very dorky friend, Victor. She was very happy today as she had been praised by Monsieur Merante for being able to master all the steps from 'Swan Lake' quickly, only within a few weeks. This could only be justified with the talent to dance running in her blood and her intense practice that began right from the crack of dawn to when the streetlights of Paris would flicker on.

She jumped to land in front of the old bar where she had promised to meet Victor. It had been quite a while since she met him, as she had been absorbed in her practice, for this time she was to perform a solo ballet at the theater, her first time ever. A beautiful white dress was designed especially for her, an exquisite glittering silver cloth as the bodice and elegant white feathers forming the skirt. Once again, she giggled to herself in excitement, the very thought of it shaking every fiber in her body. She couldn't wait to share the news with Victor and see his priceless reaction.

She pushed open the doors of the bar, and was immediately greeted by sounds of music that already had her feet tapping and the smell of booze. She looked around for spiky and messy black hair, and a tall figure with upturned sleeves and overcoat. They hadn't changed much in the few years they have been to Paris, except for the fact that Victor had grown ridiculously tall (and handsome too). During this time, he had also become as close as an assistant to an inventor who was impressed by his 'Pigeon Wings' and he had been officially working on designing a better and more stable mode. He hadn't revealed anything to her yet, as it was a 'top secret'. But she was sure that without asking for it, Victor would soon come around at Odette's, making a huge fuss about 'finally becoming a true inventor' and call her to witness it's greatness.

She grinned as she found him leaning against the counter and talking to someone. She ran to greet him, pushing the merry people away.

And that was when she saw her.

The girl was as tall as Felicie, with glossy black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a pretty red dress and a red bow in her open hair. While she talked to Victor, she giggled and twisted locks of her hair with her finger.

Felicie felt her jaw drop. Who was that girl and why was she talking to Victor? Why was Victor talking to her? She definitely looked like one of those from the noble's family and boy, she was _pretty._

The girl threw her head back in laughter once again along with Victor, who smiled while talking something interestedly. Upon seeing this, Felicie could feel something burn inside her.

Then the girl stood on her toes and leaned close to Victor, and whispered something into his ear. Her jaw dropped further as she noticed Victor turn red at this.

This was the limit. Felicie stomped over to Victor and pretended to have seen nothing. She shouted as loudly and happily as she could, "Victor! There you are!"

Victor turned to look at her as broke into a toothy grin, "Hey Felicie! How have you-"

She pulled him into a tight hug before he could even finish. She felt strangely happy on seeing the look of shock reflected on the girl's face.

"I missed you so much!" she smiled, and inwardly felt satisfied to see Victor at a loss of words, "You did?" He quickly recovered. "I missed you too! It's been quite a while huh!"

"Yes, since we've both been so busy," she agreed. "But here I am!" Felicie threw up her hands in excitement. Victor grinned once again and bowed, "I am honored, madam!"

Much to Felicie's annoyance, the girl cleared her throat, and demanded attention to herself, "Sorry to interrupt you, but who is this girl, Victor?"

"My bad! This is Felicie. She's my-" Victor said but was broken off by Felicie, who was bubbling with strange emotions. "Never mind that, who _are you_?" she jabbed at the girl.

"I was getting to that." Victor frowned, as his monologue was interrupted. "This is Adalie, an acquaintance of my employer." talking in his exaggerated manner. "She required my assistance in repairing this ancient clock work," and out of his many pockets he smoothly pulled out a rusted gold pocket watch, pressing the button to reveal a clock ticking away.

"Oh it's working again!" Adalie exclaimed dramatically. "I thought it was the last of her days. It was a gift from my grandmother." she said.

"Really? I heard from Monsieur that you were tricked into buying it from an antique trader." asked a confused Victor.

"No dear, you must be mistaken," she laughed and brushed it off, leaving Felicie appalled at her slyness.

"It seems Monsieur is losing his mind since all he does is work!" Victor reasoned, giving it up easily. He handed the pocket watch to her and Adalie continued to be dramatic.

"Thank you so much, Victor darling! You are the definitely the best inventor in Paris! "

"That I sure am!" Victor grinned.

"He's not just the best inventor in Paris! I think he's the best in the whole of France!" Felicie boasted on behalf of her friend. This she could admit without doubt as he could easily be counted as the youngest and smartest inventor ever to be known, at least for her.

"Wow," Victor murmured, appearing to be dumbstruck. "That... That means a lot to me Felicie!"

"You can trust me on this one," Felicie winked at him.

Felicie stepped back as she heard Adalie growl a bit.

"Well, I think he could be the best in the world. My father thinks his ideas are unique and terrific. My father has a refined taste, really. Since you are so talented, I think I could ask him to let you become a part of his Science Society of Paris. You do know, he is the Chairman." Adalie smiled, beaming with pride.

This caught Victor's attention, "The Science Society of Paris?" his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Why, yes of course. You could take your project to a much higher level. My father knows many people. And he also travels to different countries. He could take you along." Adalie smiled even more widely, if possible. Felicie could only grit her teeth, anger rising inside her. She was just luring Victor. She was all talk and nothing doing. She expected better from Victor, but he was far too excited, thinking about the possibilities.

"That's... amazing!" Victor shouted. "The Science Society! This could be my huge break!"

"Yes! You could meet so many people, dear Victor! Just imagine! You can meet better people, people worth your time." she sneered at Felicie at this, which seemed to fuel the anger she was feeling right now. However, Victor was too busy calculating in his thoughts to notice. He could only think of the success and fame.

"You could be famous! Your invention will go down in history! You'll be rich!" she said to him.

"Me? Famous? Travelling the world? "Victor said dreamily. However, he dismissed the idea, as it overwhelmed him too much. But couldn't put the thought away.

"Yes, Victor. I can help you." she whispered. Felicie's face dropped. The girl knew her game too well.

"You will do that for me?" Victor raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Of course. I'll be together with you. Everywhere." she smiled, which Felicie could perceive only as a sinister grin.

Suddenly, Felicie found her heart being torn at the thought of Victor leaving her. Her only friend. She had known him for so many years. He had always been there for her, tolerating her tantrums, solving her problems, and fixing her precious music box, as she almost seemed to break it all the time.

They were always together.

She couldn't blame him if he wanted to leave her. He was smart and talented. If his talents were utilized well, he could be great. She always troubled Victor with her problems, and never considered his. She was mean and selfish to him.

Perhaps, it would be better for him to leave her...

"You can't leave me alone, you idiot!" Felicie shouted, surprising everyone, including herself.

"Felicie...?" Victor murmured.

"And who are you to decide that, you rat?" Adalie yelled. "It's his choice. Stop being selfish! You don't deserve him!"

"I'm not letting him go with the likes of you!" Felicie pointed her finger at Adalie accusingly. She found anger growing inside her. She would never let go of Victor. She cared too much about him. She _needed_ him.

"Likes of me? You really are foolish! He can have everything with me, while you can offer him nothing! Why don't you scurry back into your little hole, you little rat?" Adalie sneered.

Felicie stomped her foot in anger. "Come on, Victor, we're leaving!" She grabbed Victor's hand and dragged him out with her.

"You know where to find me," Adalie sent a flying kiss towards Victor. "I'll be waiting!"

"I can't believe her!" Felicie grumbled. "Science Society? Travel the world? That's rubbish of course! I mean, who is she, the Queen of the world?"

"Felicie?" Victor called, still being dragged away from the bar into the dark and silent streets of Paris.

"She's lying of course. They just want to copy his inventions. They want the credit." Felicie continued mumbling.

"Felicie!" Victor yelled.

"What?!" Felicie screamed. Victor looked at Felicie's face, her eyes stormy, breathing deeply and hair flying due to the wind. Of course, he thought she looked gorgeous, but he had never seen her get so worked up.

"You don't trust her, do you?" she asked quickly, trying to read his mind. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" Felicie asked, her heart sinking.

Victor found all this development very interesting. He decided to poke in some fun. He raised his eyebrows and made a serious face, "I don't know, Felicie. It's a good chance for me."

"What?" Felicie mumbled in disbelief.

"You have the Opera, Odette and Merante and you are the best ballet dancer ever," he said, making Felicie blush. "While I have nothing. I've been here for four years, and this is the only offer I've got," Victor said somberly.

Felicie bit her lip, "But you told me Monsieur Jasmin had-"

"Given me a better place to sleep and materials in exchange for labor," Victor interrupted.

"What?" Felicie widened her eyes. "You didn't tell me that! You said he had given you your own lab!"

"So I said, because I didn't want to trouble you." Victor cooed.

Felicie narrowed her eyes, "You should have told me, Victor!"

"So this is obviously a better chance for me. I'll see the world and my invention will contribute to mankind. The world's gonna know my name." Victor said dramatically, opening his arms wide and looking at the moon.

Felicie stayed quiet and lowered her head.

"It won't matter to you anyway, Felicie. You have your friends at the ballet school. You have Odette, Camille and Merante. You don't-"

"Of course it matters to me!" Felicie yelled, clenching her fists.

"It's okay Felicie!" he pressed her shoulders. "You don't need me anymore. You'll forget-"

She touched his hands, "No! I need you!" Victor's heart rate quickened on hearing this, and Felicie herself found blood rushing to her face. "I-I mean, we're a team right? We always do things together. What will you do without me?" she quickly added.

"I'll have Adalie. She is a good girl. Her father has been kind to me before." Victor said, shocking Felicie. She couldn't believe it! Victor was ready to leave her for that terrible girl! She let her arms drop.

"How can you? She's not nice at all! I'm sure she wants to steal your ideas! She's a liar!" Felicie stomped in anger.

"Why would she lie to me? If she wanted, she could have stolen it by any other means! Why would she involve her father into it?"

"Because he's in on the plan with his daughter!" She hissed.

"You know, Felicie, her father is rich. He could have easily _bought_ the idea from me." When Felicie didn't respond, Victor continued. "Trust me, Felicie, they are not bad people. If you get to know Adalie, she's very-"

"Fine!" Felicie announced, gritting her teeth in anger and heart being consumed by grief. "Do whatever you want. Go hang out with _Adalie._ She's pretty and probably a better friend than I am. Have fun travelling the world with your darling." She said, walking away from him.

"Felicie, wait!" Victor ran after her.

"Why are you following me? Go to Adalie. She must be waiting to hear the good news from you." Felicie said hotly.

"I don't understand why you are getting so worked up over this at all!" Victor said, still following Felicie.

"I'm not 'getting worked up'," Felicie grumbled.

"You should be happy for me!" Victor stated.

"I am, I am. Good. Great. So excited for you," Felicie muttered in a flat tone, still continuing to walk deeper into the dark streets. "Adalie must have everything arranged for you. You're going to be a prince! As long as you're with Madame Princess, you'll forget this garden rat." Felicie mumbled.

"Oh," Victor drawled out suddenly in realization, stopping Felicie in her tracks. "I get it now," Victor grinned mischievously, the one Felicie seemed to dread and had grown fond over, over the years.

"You finally get that you shouldn't go right? Thank goodness!" Felicie smiled, turning to look at him.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Victor grinned cheekily. Felicie froze, as his statement sunk in.

Jealous? Jealous of whom? Adalie? Why would she be jealous of Adalie? Certainly, she did feel angry when she saw him talking to Victor. But that was different right? Victor was her best friend. She was just concerned for him. She wasn't jealous…was she?

"Rubbish!" Felicie crossed her hands across her chest and looked away crossly. "What should I be jealous about? I'm not jealous at all!"

"So you don't mind if I go and spend more time with Adalie?" Victor grinned.

"No, not at all!" Felicie held her nose high in the air.

"You don't mind if I…go out on a date with her?" Victor grinned even wider.

Felicie felt her anger surge like a volcano, but she held her ground. "Oh sure, just be careful to comb your hair and brush your teeth. Some cologne might help too," she smirked at him.

"And you wouldn't mind if I kissed her too, right?" Victor smiled slyly, drawing close to her face.

Felicie blushed, and stumbled upon her words, "I-I don't care at all. Go break a leg, idiot." But she knew that Victor had already noticed her twitching nose, a natural lie detector for Victor.

He drew back and grinned in satisfaction, "You liar. You are jealous, after all! Who would have known? Felicie is jealous! Felicie is jealous!" Victor rang out loud, the silent streets echoing his voice, catching the attention of a few disgruntled adults passing by. He had found great fun in teasing her and watching her face turn as a red as a tomato.

Felicie's anger knew no bounds by now. "Felicie is-"and before Victor could complete his teasing, Felicie grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the cold wall of a dark alley.

"Say that again, and I'll kill you right here." Felicie whispered while glaring at him.

"My, my, are you threatening me?" Victor tried to keep his voice calm, but all he could think of was how close their faces were.

"Yes, I am." Felicie said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Victor grinned once again, "You're jea-"Felicie crashed her lips on his, stopping _and_ surprising him effectively. As she pulled away from their short fleeting kiss, Victor grinned again, as he whispered breathlessly, "Now you've killed me."

Felicie let go of his collar, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly," Victor obliged.

They broke apart when they heard somebody gasp and scream loudly.

"You filthy rat!" Adalie screeched, upon seeing the two. "Who are you anyway?!" she screamed.

Felicie smirked widely, "I'm his girlfriend."

Victor sighed, almost too happily, "You stole the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

 _a/n: i just wrote this for fun. this movie needs more love. Victor needs more love. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
